Deseo dormir
by solvasquez99
Summary: Desde que tengo memoria he estado sola. Valiéndome por mi misma, aprendiendo a sobrevivir, entrenándome. Mi familia debe de estar orgullosa de tener a una hija, que a la más corta edad ya se valía por sí misma. O eso es lo que me gustaría pensar.


**Hola gente hermosa, acá comparto un one-shot de Owari no Seraph. La verdad no sabía cómo comenzar, es mi primera vez, escribir una historia espero que les guste. Aclaro algo así como historia no tiene cargador, así que es extraño con la relación de Mitsuba con Shinoa, déjenme decirles que solo son amigas nada más. Disfruten la historia.**

 **o.o.o**

 **Quiero Dormir**

Desde que tengo memoria he estado sola.

Valiéndome por mi misma, aprendiendo a sobrevivir, entrenándome. Mi familia debe de estar orgullosa de tener a una hija, que a la más corta edad ya se valía por sí misma. O eso es lo que me gustaría pensar.

Lamentablemente, si no llevara su apellido, mi querida familia ni siquiera sabría que existo. Excepto por una, mi hermana Mahiru.

Aquella persona que tapo mi existencia como si de simple hueco se tratara, pero que a la vez fue la única que se preocupó por mí, bueno según lo que sus acciones me decían, aunque no eran muchas que digamos. Las pocas veces que me visitaba eran solo para contarme sus historias de amor con el Teniente Guren y lo malo que era en la cama. Cuando bromeé con esto al Teniente Guren no supo que contestarme, por lo que veo era cierto, si callas es porque lo admites.

Extraño un poco aquellos tiempos, en los cuales solo tenía que preocuparme por despertar para ver un nuevo amanecer, comprarme la más deliciosa comida enlata, no quemar el microondas, y tener que escuchar la vida amorosa de Mahiru una y otra vez. Pero todo tiene un final, y el de mi querida hermana no fue el mejor, ni por lejos.

Encontrando su muerte a manos del hombre al que tanto amo, para después convertirse en su demonio portátil. La vida sí que nos da sorpresas.

\- Que estás haciendo Shinoa – Limpio aquellas gotas saladas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos, solo por unos míseros recuerdos que no volverán a suceder nunca más y me giro para ver una Mitsuba preocupada.

\- Aprecio el paisaje, a poco no es hermoso – Estaba sentada en un precipicio lejos de todo mi equipo, quería un tiempo solo para mí y por lo visto ya era hora de volver.

Voltee de nuevo a admirar aquel bello paisaje, por el rabillo del ojo observe como Mitsuba se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar y sentarse a mi lado.

\- No saltare… no tienes que preocuparte por ello – dije al momento de girar mis ojos a la chica de al lado.

Sonriendo suavemente – jajajaja a lo mejor sea yo la que salte, después de todo no sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir a la guerra que está por venir – no me regreso la mirada, se quedó quieta con ambos brazos al lado suyo y su vista al cielo.

También subí mi mirada al cielo, aquel cielo que tomaba diferentes colores advirtiéndonos que la oscuridad ya estaba por abrazarnos, escondiendo aquel hermoso paisaje solo para ella.

Por un momento deseé ser una de las montañas que conformaban dicha vista. Deseé cambiar de lugar con una de ellas, que esa simple montaña huyera de los fantasmas que me perseguían. Deseé ser libre, deseé dejar de existir.

Un toque extraño en mi mano derecha me hizo girar rápidamente – sabias que aunque no digas que te pasa, tus ojos lo dicen todo – me había olvidado completamente de que no estaba sola.

\- Sera mejor volver hemos estado buscándote por un buen rato, nos tenías preocupados - Mitsuba se levantó sin soltar mi mano causando que yo me levantara – Shinoa ahora somos familia, por lo que si algo te atormenta, deja que a nosotros también nos atormente no te lo guardes para ti sola eso nos lastima mucho más – cogió con ambas manos mi mano derecha y me quedo viendo a los ojos ofreciéndome una enorme sonrisa que termino por alejar un poco esos molestos fantasmas subidos a mi espalda. Y a lo cual no supe contestar, nada se vino a mi cabeza para decir, solo quería llorar, gritar como nunca hasta que mi garganta duela, hasta que no salgan más lagrimas debido a la deshidratación, quería correr huir lejos de ellos.

Como decirles que soy una maldita mentirosa, como decirles que no soy humana. Por qué así me sentía desde que tengo uso de razón, quien en su santo juicio hace una inseminación artificial a una persona poseída por un demonio. A si lo olvidaba, a mí querido y amado padre. En cualquier momento Shinoa Hiragi dejaría de existir, solo quedaría una pobre chica que tuvo que cumplir todos sus deseos oscuros para que el demonio con el que nació pudiera salir a quién sabe qué. Si sería destruir o salvar el mundo. Me sentía una basura.

~ Quien diría que la gran Tsundere Mitsuba se preocuparía por mi jajaja me alagas ~ cambie el tema solo quería volver de una vez al campamento y echarme a dormir.

Soltándome e ignorando mis palabras Mitsuba se dio media vuelta con un rostro que denotaba molestia – camina rápido si vas lento te dejo atrás –.

~ Me lastiman tus palabras querida Mitsu ~ me burlo pero comienzo a caminar detrás de ella no quería llegar sola al campamento y que me abordaran con preguntas de dónde me había metido.

o.o.o

Llegando al campamento, lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue a Kimizuki enfrente de una olla lo que medio a pensar que esa era la cena. Después mire a Yoichi estaba muy absorto en una charla con Yuu a la cual se unió Mitsuba. Girando mi cabeza buscando un lugar en el cual acomodarme, vi a Mikaela. Estaba encima de una de las primeras ramas de un árbol un poco lejos del campamento, y por lo visto observándome fijamente en lo que ni siquiera trato de disimular.

Sé que soy linda pero tal mirada ya es considerada acoso. Solo lo ignore, camine al único mantel que teníamos para dormir, quería ganarlo, hoy yo no dormiría en el piso, no me sentía con ganas de acostarme sobre el duro piso. Trataba de dormir pero esos malditos ojos rojos que me observaban me hacían sentir como si me traspasaran, como si pudieran ver absolutamente todo lo que me pasa en el interior.

\- mierda deja de verme y anda acosar a Yuu - Lo único que podía hacer en esa situación, taparme desde los pies a la cabeza y darle la espalda. Me estaba irritando solo el hecho de que al Teniente Guren se le escapó o más bien grito a los cuatro vientos que nací con un demonio, además agreguemos el hecho de que después de dicho suceso me he sentido más observada de lo normal. Por favor Morfeo apiádate de está simple persona y pon la a dormir profundamente.

Porque eso deseaba en estos momentos, dormir profundamente y olvidar por un momento todo lo que está pasando, dejar la maldita melancolía a un lado y sonreírles a todos como si mi vida fuera la más perfecta.

Solo quiero dormir y nunca más despertar.

o.o.o

 **Escribí esto, porque me gusta un monto Shinoa, su actitud, su forma de ser, absolutamente todo, hasta sus pechos XD. Si yo soy una maldita navegante de la pareja menos esperada Shinoa-Mikaela, no me culpé, todo comenzó cuando me alejaron de ellos y me acompañaron ENCANTARON, así que escribieron más de ellos, perdónenme shippers de las otras parejas de Owari no Seraph pero uno no escoge quién shipear, eso se da solo XD. Sin más que decirme despido, Adiós, Adiós.**


End file.
